Storm Brewing
by Xolten.X
Summary: A new threat has caught the eyes of the teen titans but is she as dangerous as they think she is... OC


**Storm Brewing**

**disclaimer****: **I Don't Own The Teen Titans But I own the new girl (Storm)

**Quote:**

~'This is not a stupid car! If you think this is a stupid car you can get out and walk!'

**

* * *

**

'Titan's Trouble' robin growled

The titans ran into cyborgs T-Car. Cyborg always drove no one was allowed to go anywhere near the wheel of his car. Beast-boy was sitting up the front with robin in the middle raven on the left and starfire on the right.

'So do we know who this bad guy is?' Beast-boy asked

'No.' robin moaned 'Cant this stupid car go any faster!' he growled

'Stupid car! Stupid car!' Cyborg growled 'This is not a stupid car this is my baby. If you think this car is stupid you can get out and walk!'

Cyborg went a bit faster from 90 to 95 he couldn't go any faster...When it came to catching bad guys robin was obsessive sometimes his obsession was good and sometimes it wasn't. Take Slade for exampled he is obsessed with catching Slade wasn't good he spent almost all waking hours trying to find out his plans.

The finally arrived at the abandoned wear house were robin said the bad guy was. He jumped over starfire and raced into the were house.

'Umm is it just me or dose robin seem overly...' beast-boy started

'Obsessed' raven added in her monotone voice

'Yea' Beast-boy responded

'Its because Slade has been off the radar for so long' Cyborg added

'You'd think he'd be happy about that' Beast-boy smiled

'Well its robin...if Slade's off the grid too long he thinks Slade is planning something big...and he is probably right.'

'Friends Please...let us not talk about friend robin when he is not here. Me must go help him...' Starfire pleaded

'Grate its raining... again!' Beast-boy yelled

The other titans followed the floating starfire into the abandon were house. Robin was looking around growling huffing and puffing as he has seen nothing since he has been in her. Lightning banged on the tin roof.

'Grate just what we needed...Rain...Lightning in an abandon were house were there is suppose to be an evil villain!' beast-boy yelled.

'There is no one here!' robin yelled

Starfire Floated up to Robin and Slowly landed close behind him placing her hand on his shoulder. Robin pushed starfire's hand away.

'What took you guys so long!' he growled at them

'We came in two minutes after you!' Cyborg growled back

'Two minutes too long!' Robin puffed back

'Look robin lets just go back there is no one here...'

'Except one very pissed off Glowy Black eyes!' beast-boy yelled 'And I don't mean raven!' he added

'Ekk' Starfire squeaked flying up in the air her eyes becoming a Glowy green color firing star-bolts from her eyes at the dark eyes that were watching them.

Cyborgs mechanical arm turned into the Sonic Cannons built into his arm holding it in the direction of the eyes.

'Starfire Look out!' robin yelled jumping in front of her pushing her out of the way of a lightning bolt.

'Okay was that what I think it was?' beast-boy asked

'If your thinking it was a lightning bolt then yes most likely' Ravens monotone voice agreed

'How-' Cyborg started

'That was me' a voice a sounding as sweet an angel

'Who are you' robin yelled

'That is a good question. see I go by a lot of names' she Grinned

'Why don't you give us just one' Robin growled

'How about you make one for me?' The girl tilted her head and her eyes turned dark and another lighting bolt attacked robin.

'Are you working for Slade?' Robin yelled

The girl looked confused and she wasn't putting it on.

'I Don't know who this Slade is. And I don't work for anyone probably because I never got along well with others' she brought another lightning bolt out this time trying to get cyborg but she missed 'Oops I missed'

Beast-boy growled and grew into a huge dinosaur stomping fast towards the girl

'Wow. That's cool. But my power is cooler' she brought her hand out in front of her clapping them brining out a gust of wind pushing beast-boy back making him land on raven.

Beast-boy quickly transformed back into his human self.

'You ok?' he asked

'Fine' she said almost with a smile.

'Is it just me or a we getting our butts kicked' Beast-boy asked

'Its just you' she whined 'Let me try...Azarath Metrion Zinthos' she canted cracking the floor underneath the mystery girl

The floor begun to open underneath the mysterious girl but she quickly hovered up to higher ground.

'You aren't the only one with hovering abilities you know' she said staring at raven

Cyborg and robin had a plan but the plan was working but they new they couldn't keep it up for long. Making raven and beast-boy distract her so that Starfire could carry robin over were she was standing with cyborg shooting from every direction so that robin could jump down on top of her and taking her down.

…..And it almost worked...but it was like she was psychic she had already disappeared from the Gray smoke Cyborg created to not allow her not to see.

'Did anyone see were she went?' Robin curiously asked

Everyone shook there heads no one had seen her leave.

'Who was she?' beast-boy asked

'I don't know' Robin said slowly 'but we will find out who she is and just like every other criminal we will bring her down'

Robin began walking off starfire leaving behind him

'At least this will get his mind off of Slade' Cyborg told the other two still in the were house

'I hate to admit it but she was stronger than us...were not going to be able to take her down easy...all she did was stand there throwing lightning bolts at us' raven said dumbed

'Yea but she made one little mistake.' beast-boy begun 'We know no her power...so next time we will be ready'


End file.
